Volume 52
|chapters = 503 - 512 |jname = ロジャーとレイリー |rname = Rojā to Reirī |ename = Roger and Rayleigh |page = 216 |date = December 4, 2008 (JP)One Piece Volume 52: (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. June 1, 2010 (US) February 16, 2010 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-874602-9 (US) ISBN 1-4215-3468-1 }} Volume 52 is titled "Roger and Rayleigh". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a cotton candy pink background, and the title logo uses blood orange (fading from white), red, and orange in its colorscheme. There is an orange panel behind the characters, and the author's name is also printed in a blood orange color. On the front cover and for the volume illustration, the Straw Hat Pirates party in the background with Silvers Rayleigh in front. On the spine, Rayleigh is featured, and the skull on the spine is colored pink. Author's Notes |} Chapters *503. : Sabaody is thrown into panic after Luffy punches Saint Charloss. As the remaining Straw Hats arrive and help fight off the guards, Rayleigh meets Luffy for the first time. *504. : After Rayleigh removes Keimi's explosive collar, the Supernovas battle against the Marines as an Admiral prepares to go to Sabaody *505. : Luffy, Law, and Kid confront several Marines before the Rosy Life Riders arrive to retrieve the Straw Hats, Rayleigh and their other friends. Later Bartholomew Kuma appears and attacks the Kid Pirates. *506. : The Kid Pirates confront Bartolomew Kuma as the battle across Sabaody rages on. Back at his home, Rayleigh reveals to the Straw Hats his past with Gol D. Roger. *507. : The Straw Hat Pirates converse with Rayleigh and Shakky. Admiral Kizaru arrives in response to the assault on the Celestial Dragons. Elsewhere on the Sabaody Archipelago, several of the Supernovas are confronted by Marine forces, and they reveal their abilities. *508. : The Supernovas battle Kizaru, Pacifistas, and Marines. *509. : The Straw Hat Pirates and other Supernovas struggle against the Pacifistas, while Hawkins, Drake, Urouge, and Apoo confront Kizaru and a Pacifista. *510. : Kizaru defeats the four Supernovas that confront him, and after a large effort the Straw Hats finally manage to defeat a Pacifista. *511. : After PX-4 was defeated, Sentomaru appeared with another Pacifista and Kizaru. The Straw Hats were outclassed, and are forced to flee by dividing into three groups. Before Kizaru could kill Zoro, Rayleigh arrives to help. *512. : Overwhelmed, the Straw Hats resort to desperate tactics with Chopper having to use Monster Point again. However, the real Bartholomew Kuma appears and makes Zoro disappear. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 8 *The helmets worn by the Celestial Dragons are actually the bubbles that are common in Sabaody. *The real-life pirate inspirations of the Supernovas are revealed. *The first voice actor SBS is released, with Mayumi Tanaka, the voice of Luffy, answering questions. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 208-215. *Total number of fan submissions featured: 53 (+2 mailing address posters). Grand Prize: Jyakimen ジャキ面 (Kanagawa, Japan) Trivia *The inside front cover of this volume, along with Volume 15, 19, 38, 56, and 62, is completely different from the outside cover. It features Pandaman, Pandawoman, Domo-kun and Nnke-kun, Tomato Gang, and Unforgivable Mask along with several other unnamed easter eggs in a single panel. Instead of Rayleigh, Unforgivable Mask is featured on the inside cover spine. *A small Pandaman can be seen on the bottom of the inside back cover of this volume. This is a continuation of an easter egg series that that has been featured on the back of alternate covers for volumes 25-70. *This is the only volume where the main front cover is used for the volume illustration on page 3. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 52 Category:One Piece Volumes